Borric Hawkins (perrinmiller)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter Level: 9 Experience: 65,022 (on 29 Aug 2013) -TNL 71K Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common (Venzan), Inner Sea, Dwarven, Giant Deity: Callisto First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Currently: Boric, Sylvain and Zelena Abilities STR: 20 +5 (05 pts) +2 Racial; +2 4th/8th level; +2 Magic Belt DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 14 +2 (05 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 94 = + CON (18) + FC (2) (Fighter) AC: 28 = + DEX(2) + ARM(11) + SHD(3) + NAT(1) + DEFL(1)** AC Touch: 13 = + DEX(2) + Size(0) + DEFL(1)** AC Flatfooted: 26 = + ARM(11) + SHD(3) + Natural(1) + DEFL(1)** INIT: +4 = (2) + Reactionary Trait (2) BAB: +9 = + Class 02 (00) CMB: +14 = + STR(5) + Misc (00)$ CMD: 27 = + BAB(9) + STR(5) + DEX(02) + DEFL(1)**& Fortitude: +10 = + Class 02(0) + CON(2) + Cloak(2) Reflex: +7 = + Class 02(0) + DEX(2) + Cloak(2) Will: +6 = + Class 02(0) + WIS(1) + Cloak(2)# Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 3/- @ Spell Resistance: 00 ** = +1 Ring of Protection # = +2 vs. Fear with Bravery $ = Additional +4 CMB vs. Trip and +2 CMB vs. Disarm & = Additional +2 CMD vs. Trip and +2 CMD vs. Disarm @ = DR vs. natural weapons/unarmed strikes of magical beasts & monstrous humanoids Weapon Statistics Maneuvers: Trip CMB: +18 Flail Trip CMB: +23 = BAB(9) + STR(5) + WF/GWF(2) + WT(2) + ImpTrip(2) + GrTrip(2) + Magic(1) & Free AoO on success (Include -3 from PA if used that round) Disarm CMB: +14 Flail Disarm CMB: +21 = BAB(9) + STR(5) + WF/GWF(2) + WT(2) + ImpDisarm(2) + Magic(1) (Include -3 from PA if used that round) Combat Reflexes: 3 AoO/round, can use when flat-footed Melee: Power Attack: -3 Attack, +6 Damage +1 Shock Flail: Attack: +19/14 = +STR(5) +GWF(2) +WT(2) +Magic(1) Damage: 1d8+10+1d6 Electricity, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeon, Disarm, Trip, Weapon Focus Gtr, Weapon Specialization, Weapon Training +2 & Shock(+1d6 Electric) MWK Cold Attack: +19/14 = (9) +STR(5) +GWF(2) +WT(2) +MWK(1) Iron Flail: Damage: 1d8+9, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeon, Disarm, Trip, Weap Focus Gtr & Specialization; Weap Training +2 Sap: Attack: +14/9 = (9) + STR (5) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+5, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeon, non-lethal MWK Attack: +17/12 = (9) + STR (5) + WT (2) + MWK (1) Morningstar: Damage: 1d8+7, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Silver, B & P dmg Weapon Training +2 MWK Spiked Attack: +15/10 = (9) + STR (5) + MWK (1) + Magic (0) Gauntlet: Damage: 1d4+5, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Piercing Light Hammer: Attack: +14/9 = (9) + STR (5) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+5, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeon, Can be thrown Ranged: MWK Comp Attack: +12/7 = (9) + DEX (2) + MWK (1) + Magic (0) Longbow: Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 110', Special: P or B MWK Chakram: Attack: +13/8 = (9) + DEX (2) + WT (1) + MWK (1) Damage: 1d8+6, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 30', Special: Slashing Weapon Training +1 Chakram: Attack: +12/7 = (9) + DEX (2) + WT (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+6, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 30', Special: Slashing Weapon Training +1 Light Hammer: Attack: +12/7 = (9) + DEX (2) + WT (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+6, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 20', Special: Bludgeon Weapon Training +1 Human Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter Bonus Feat: +1 Feat at 1st level Skilled: +1 Skill Point per level Fighter Class Features (Favored Class) Armor/Weapons: Light/Medium/Heavy Armor Shields (including Tower) Simple & Martial Weapons Bonus Feats: One at 1st level & then every even level Bravery: At 2nd Level gain +1 Will save vs. Fear; increase +1 every 4 levels beyond 2nd. (6th, 10th, 14th, 18th) Current: +2 vs Fear Armor Training(ex): At 3rd level -1 to ACP & +1 to Max Dex allowed; increases by one every 4 levels after 3rd. (7th, 11th, 15th) Current: -2ACP, +2 Max Dex allowed In addition, a fighter can also move at his normal speed while wearing medium armor. At 7th level, a fighter can move at his normal speed while wearing heavy armor. Weapon Training(Ex): Starting at 5th level, a fighter can select one group of weapons, as noted below. Whenever he attacks with a weapon from this group, he gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls. Every four levels thereafter (9th, 13th, and 17th), a fighter becomes further trained in another group of weapons. He gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls when using a weapon from this group. In addition, the bonuses granted by previous weapon groups increase by +1 each. For example, when a fighter reaches 9th level, he receives a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with one weapon group and a +2 bonus on attack and damage rolls with the weapon group selected at 5th level. Bonuses granted from overlapping groups do not stack. Take the highest bonus granted for a weapon if it resides in two or more groups. He also adds this bonus to any combat maneuver checks made with weapons from this group. This bonus also applies to the fighter's Combat Maneuver Defense when defending against disarm and sunder attempts made against weapons from this group. Current Group: Flails +2, Thrown +1 Traits World Traveler (Human): +1 Sense Motive Skill & always Class Skill Reactionary (Combat): +2 Initiative Feats Combat Expertise (General 1st): Trade attack bonus for AC bonus. Quick Draw (Bonus Human): Can draw weapon as a free action. Improved Trip (Bonus Fighter 1st): +2 bonus on trip attempts, no AoO. +2 CMD vs. Trip attempts Improved Disarm (Bonus Fighter 2nd): +2 Bonus on disarm attempts, no AoO. +2 CMD vs. Disarm attempts Weapon Focus Flail (General 3rd): +1 attack bonus with flails Weapon Specialization Flail (Bonus Fighter 4th): +2 damage bonus with flails Combat Reflexes (General 5th): You may make a number of additional attacks of opportunity per round equal to your Dexterity bonus. With this feat, you may also make attacks of opportunity while flat-footed. Greater Trip (Bonus Fighter 6th): You receive a +2 bonus on checks made to trip a foe. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by Improved Trip. Whenever you successfully trip an opponent, that opponent provokes attacks of opportunity. Step Up (General 7th): Whenever an adjacent foe attempts to take a 5-ft step away from you, you may also make a 5-ft step as an immediate action so long as you end up adjacent to the foe that triggered this ability. If you take this step, you cannot take a 5-ft step during your next turn. If you take an action to move during your next turn, subtract 5 ft from your total movement. Greater Weapon Focus Flail (Bonus Fighter 8th): Gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls you make using the selected weapon. This bonus stacks with other bonuses on attack rolls, including those from Weapon Focus. Power Attack -3/+6(9) (General 9th level): Can trade a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) when an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1.5 times Strength modifier on damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (–50%) for attacks with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When BAB reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 52 = (18) + INT (18)/Level; FC (7), Race (9) (Fighter) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Appraise +2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb +10 5 3 5 -3 +0 Craft ( ) +2 0 0 2 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -3 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Fly 0 0 2 -3 +0 Handle Animal +5 3 3 -1 +0 Heal +1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate +9 7 3 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) +10/12 5 3 2 +2 w/ Book Knowledge (Engnrng) +6/8 1 3 2 +2 w/ Book Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 2 +0 Perception +10 9 0 1 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 1 +0 Ride +8 6 3 2 -3 +0 Sense Motive +12 7 3 1 +1 Trait Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -3 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 2 +0 Stealth -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Survival +8/10 4 3 1 +2 w/ Compass Swim +10 5 3 5 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0 lb Belt of Giant Strength +2 4000 gp 1 lb +2 Elysian bronze Full Plate 8500 gp 50 lb Shield, +1 Heavy Steel 1170 gp 15 lb MWK Spiked Gauntlet 305 gp 1 lb MWK Cold Iron Flail 316 gp 5 lb +1 Shock Flail 8308 gp 5 lb Sap 1 gp 2 lb MWK Composite Longbow (+3 Str) 700 gp 3 lb Arrows (40) 2 gp 6 lb Blunt Arrows (40) 4 gp 6 lb MWK Chakram (1) 301 gp 1 lb Cold Iron Chakram (6) 12 gp 6 lb Light Hammers (2) 2 gp 4 lb MWK Silver Morningstar 398 gp 6 lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 5 lb *Center compartment (8 cubic feet & 80 lbs) Bedroll 0.1 gp ( 5 lb) Waterskin 1 gp ( 4 lb) Crowbar 2 gp ( 5 lb) Bolt cutters 6 gp ( 5 lb) Rope, Silken (50ft) 10 gp ( 5 lb) MWK Chain shirt 250 gp (25 lb) Sub-total (49 lb) *Left Side compartment (2 cubic feet & 20 lbs) Trail rations (2 days) 1 gp ( 2 lb) Sacks, empty (2) 2 sp ( 1 lb) Torches (2) 2 cp ( 2 lb) Sunrod (2) 4 gp ( 1 lb) Book of Dungeoneering (+2) 50 gp ( 2 lb) Book of Engineering (+2) 50 gp ( 2 lb) Sub-total (10 lb) *Right Side compartment (2 cubic feet & 20 lbs) Flasks of Alchemists Fire (3) 60 gp ( 3 lb) Flasks of Holy Water (3) 75 gp ( 3 lb) Thunderstones (3) 90 gp ( 3 lb) Sub-total ( 9 lb) Belt Pouches 2 gp 1 lb Tindertwigs (1) 1 gp - lb Potions Cure Lt Wounds (3) 150 gp - lb Ioun Torch (upgraded CL=7) 125 gp - lb Compass 10 gp .5 lb +1 Amulet of Natural Armor 2000 gp - lb Ring of Feather Falling 2200 gp - lb +1 Ring of Protection 2000 gp - lb +2 Cloak of Resistance 4000 gp 1 lb Total Weight: 118.5lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-173 174–346 347–520 Elysian Bronze Finances PP: 00 GP: 24983 SP: 6 CP: 13 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Start-up Character: 150 gp Y DMC: ____ gp Adventures: 61,999.95 gp Career Earnings: 62,149.95 gp Carried Inventory: -37,106.32 gp Living Conditions: 0 gp Consumed or Destroyed: -60 gp Coinage: 24,983.63 gp List of Consumed or destroyed items: * Ioun Stone received Continue Flame spell upgrade to CL=7 for 50gp * Spent 10gp on CLW from temple Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 19 Height: 6' 2" Weight: 210 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Tall and muscular build with tanned skin, Black hair, facial hair trimmed beard Demeanor: Boisterous and daring, not afraid to speak his mind. Faithful and a team player, but can be uncouth and a jerk. Generally not an idiot and is a tactician. Background: Borric has always been a traveling man, having gone to sea at a young age he traveled the through many coastal towns and cities throughout his teenage years. He learned some skills aboard ship, but mainly he was most useful for his strong back. He continued to grow become a large muscular and tall young man. After getting older he left the shipboard life and traveled from city to city looking for a little adventure. Generally his skill with weapons kept him out of trouble, that his tongue got him into. He spent some time as a soldier for hire guarding caravans as he traveled from place to place. Adventure Log Creating character: 150 GP Buyer's Remorse: 1,184 XP 1,604.55 GP A Soul Indiscretion: 2,562 XP 2,949.33 GP Brief Interlude: 465 XP 587 GP Bad Light: 4,161 XP 5,140 GP Dockside Diversion: 5,903 XP 6,887.07 GP Dwarven Crusade: * 23,675 XP 22,807 GP Borric & Co.: 27,072 XP 22,025 GP Inprogress Adventure: XP GP Spending _ DMC at ___: (__XP/__gp*__days) XP GP * = Includes 1 DMC spent on 7 March 2012 Running Totals: 65,022 XP 62,149.95 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Fighter BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Improved Disarm Features: Bravery: At 2nd Level gain +1 Will save vs. Fear; increase +1 every 4 levels beyond 2nd HP: 8 (1d10 -2), + 2 Con = +10 Skill Pts: +11 = +2(FTR) +2(Int) +1(Human) +05(Old Total) +1(FC) = 11(New) Skill Ranks(6): Handle Animal +1, Know Dungeoneering +1, Perception +1, Sense Motive +1, Swim +1, Climb +1 Level 3: Class: Fighter BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Weapon Focus Flail Features: Armor Training: At 3rd level -1 to ACP & +1 to Max Dex allowed; increases by one every 4 levels after 3rd. HP: 8 (1d10 -2), + 2 Con = +10 Skill Pts: +17 = +2(FTR) +2(Int) +1(Human) +11(Old Total) +1 (FC) = 17(New) Skill Ranks(6): Handle Animal +1, Know Engineering +1, Perception +1, Sense Motive +1, Ride +1, Intimidate +1 Level 4: Class: Fighter BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: Weapon Specialization Flail (Fighter Bonus) Ability +: +1 Strength Features: None HP: 8 (1d10 -2), + 2 Con = +10 Skill Pts: +23 = +2(FTR) +2(Int) +1(Human) +17(Old Total) +1 (FC) = 23(New) Skill Ranks(6): Handle Animal +1, Know Dungeoneering +1, Perception +1, Sense Motive +1, Ride +1, Intimidate +1 Level 5: Class: Fighter BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +4 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: Combat Reflexes (General) Features: Weapon Training: Flails +1 HP: 8 (1d10 -2), + 2 Con = +10 Skill Pts: +29 = +2(FTR) +2(Int) +1(Human) +23(Old Total) +1 (FC) = 29(New) Skill Ranks(6): Climb +1, Swim +2, Perception +1, Sense Motive +1, Intimidate +1 Level 6: Class: Fighter BAB: +5 to +6 (second attack) Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +1 to +2 Feat: Greater Trip (Fighter Bonus) Features: Bravery +2 HP: 8 (1d10 -2), + 2 Con = +10 Skill Pts: +35 = +2(FTR) +2(Int) +1(Human) +29(Old Total) +1 (FC) = 35(New) Skill Ranks(6): Climb +1, Swim +2, Perception +1, Ride +1, Intimidate +1 Level 7: Class: Fighter BAB: +6 to +7 Fort: +5 to +5 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +2 to +2 Feat: Step Up Features: Armor Training +2 HP: 8 (1d10 -2), + 2 Con = +10 Skill Pts: +41 = +2(FTR) +2(Int) +1(Human) +35(Old Total) +1 (FC) = 41(New) Skill Ranks(6): Climb +1, Ride +2, Perception +1, Survival +1, Intimidate +1 Level 8: (13 Dec 2012) Class: Fighter BAB: +7 to +8 Fort: +5 to +6 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +2 to +2 Ability +: +1 Strength Feat: Greater Weapon Focus: Flails (Fighter Bonus) Features: None HP: 8 (1d10 -2), + 2 Con = +10 Skill Pts: +47 = +2(FTR) +2(Int) +1(Human) +41(Old Total) +1 (FC) = 47(New) Skill Ranks(6): Knowledge Dungeoneering +1, Perception +1, Survival +1, Intimidate +1, Sense Motive +1, Ride +1 Level 9: (9 May 2013) Class: Fighter BAB: +8 to +9 Fort: +6 to +6 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: Power Attack (General) Features: Weapon Training: Flails +2, Thrown +1 HP: 8 (1d10 -2), + 2 Con +1 (FC) = +11 Skill Pts: 52 = +2(FTR) +2(Int) +1(Human) +47(Old Total) = 52(New) Skill Ranks(5): Knowledge Dungeoneering +1, Perception +1, Survival +1, Intimidate +1, Sense Motive +1 Approvals * Approval (Dec. 14, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 * Approval (Dec. 14, 2010) (Mowgli) level 1 * Approval (Jan. 11, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) Rebuild * Approval (Jan. 21, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) level 2 * Approval (May 12, 2011) (GlassEye) level 3 * Approval (July 13, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 4 * Approval (Nov 28, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 5 * Approval (Mar 14, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 6 * Approval (July 30, 2012) (GlassEye) level 7 * Approval (Dec 17, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 8 * Approval (May 21, 2013) (Satin Knights) level 9 Category:Approved Characters Category:Dwarven Crusade: Khuldun